To Love Dangan
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Yup... You guys should know already. 15 students have been trapped into Hopes Peak Acedemy and if they want to get out there, they have to kill each other... Until an alien came into their lives and changed the storyline. Love will ensue and maybe no one will get killed. Spoilers for 'Danganronpa' and 'To Love-Ru'. You have been warned. Rated T, but it might change into M.
**Ok. If you guys know me, then you know that I always have ideas in my head. I watched a Let's Player play Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy, and saw that Makoto was "Super High School Level Lucky Student" –the English version Ultimate Lucky Student- and recently I watched "To Love Ru" as well. Soon, I thought with Naegi's luck and the story of "To Love's Ru"… everything would change! So I am mixing "Trigger Happy" and "To Love Ru" together to have this mess! Main shipping will be** **MakotoXLala** **, so don't you dare shoot me! Or if you want,** **MakotoXHarem** **if you guy want.**

 **Also, "To Love Ru" was a good anime to me. The characters are memorable, Lala is a really fun and funny person, and even if it was sexual, the creator made it funny though. And I realize that some sexual things aren't that bad. Learned it from "Top Ten Notice Me Senpai Characters" from Anime America… and "Shimoneta"… especially Anna…. Yup… (This isn't advertising any sort channel, so go to me.) ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Warning: Spoilers for those who hadn't seen "To Love Ru" and "the Danganronpa" series. Even the light novels will be spoilers.**

 **Also, I do not own these two anime/game. Don't hate!**

 **Makoto's POV**

I can't believe this. How did we get stuck into this mess? We were just going into Hopes Peak Academy, and then this stuffed bear told us we had to kill each other to get out of here! W-why? All of us will be here forever too! None of us even knows how we even got here in the first place. So we're stuck.

All of us are at our dorms now, guys all of us are thinking of what we should do since we don't want to kill each other. I should stay positive! There must be a way out of here! Maybe I can take a shower to clear my head. I look to my right to see it's not 10 yet. Good, I have some time.

I washed myself before going into the hot bath (I know their rooms have only showers, but go with it!) What a day… Seriously, I mean, who would try to kill here in the first place? We have to be insane if we wanted to kill each other that badly if we want to get out. Man! Just my luck! Me? The Lucky Student? Nope. Seriously, lady Luck is not at my side at this moment. Especially with that bad day before I got enrolled here in this academy. We tore this place apart, and still no signs of anything around. I wish there's at least one clue out there so we know how to get out…

Maizono… thank goodness she's here, or else I have no one to come to. To be honest. I kind of have a crush on her since last year. She's really cute and stuff, but being a pop star, she can't date anyone… Stupid Kuwata! He teased me about my crush when I was… looking at her. I was about to confess, but he had to… never mind. I should really be thinking of a way to escape this place.

….

….

….

….

….

Huh? Bubbles? Why are these bubbles coming from my-

 **No one's POV**

Out of nowhere. There was a large ' _BOOOOOM!_ ' coming from somewhere. Everyone got alarmed by the explosion. They hoped that no one has been killed. If so, they had a bad feeling about it. (Very soon. :3… ok, I am no Monokuma).

They feel like they should be out of their rooms, but they don't even know where to begin. Even if they were to get out of their rooms, 10:00 is about 15 minutes away and it would probably take them longer to search for the explosion. Once the day begins tomorrow, then they'll search for the source, and make sure no one was killed.

Even the psychotic bear had gone out of a fit. The thought of someone might've been killed already really excited. ' _Hm… Upupupupupu… on the first day too… this is going to be fun_.' He check the cameras, but nothing. He was extremely confused. Now he's really curious. ' _What caused that explosion? It might be nothing though… but this is concerning… Nah! I shouldn't worry!_ '

Back at Naegi's room, he was shocked as hell when his own bath just exploded on his face. He's somehow lucky that the blast didn't hurt him. "W-What the heck! My-My bath EXPLODED?!" Once the blast calmed down and the smoke disappeared, a figure soon appeared right in front of him. Bubble gum pink flowing hair and sparkling turquois eyes. The mysterious person is a girl with a nice figure is right in front of him.

"Yes!" A childish voice shouted in joy. "A successful escape!" When Makoto took another look at the girl… she was… she was… His face completely got red after seeing this mysterious female, eyes, wide as dishes… "Hm?" she hum, confused at the situation. The spikey haired boy is getting dizzy.

"G… g… GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Back at the control room, Monokuma suddenly heard someone shout. He hoped to see if anyone was in despair or killing each other, but at last, no one. He moaned in disappointment and just continued eating his honey.

That's when someone had to do something. That's when one of students next to him finally came. It was Kirigiri. "Hey! Are you alright Naegi?"

What should he say? There's a naked girl in his bathroom? He can't! If he does, then they'll think they're crazy! What should he say, what should he say?! He quickly got his pajamas on and came out and saw the light purple haired girl. "H-hey there."

She asked, "You ok Naegi? There was an explosion somewhere around here. And… why are you wet?"

He was sweating. Ok, he has to say there was an explosion in his bathroom and then a girl came from it. Yeah! They would totally believe that! He has to find an excuse of some sort. "U-um… uh… there was this explosion that…" Crap! He can't seem to know one. ' _Think, think, think, think, think!_ ' He has one! "And it busted my pipes! And that's why I'm wet! Monokuma wanted to pull a prank on me for being a lucky student!" He soon gave a fake joyful laugh, "You see? He really wants to irritate me. OK! BYE!" He then slammed the door and rushed back into his room.

Outside, Kirigiri was fishy of the situation. She turned back to go to her dorm, only to look back at Naegi's dorm again, having a suspicious feeling that something is up. She would like to investigate tomorrow, maybe by then, she'll find out what's going on here.

The spikey brown hair boy rushed into his bathroom to see if the girl is there, but no one was even in the tub. Or anywhere in the bathroom. He went back in the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and dried his hair. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not that girl is gone. "Well, that was weird. How did she get here and out of my room? Maybe it was my imagine-"

When he got out of the bathroom, there she was, wearing nothing, but a towel. He got red in the face again and backed away to the corner of his room. He quickly covered his eyes in attempt to make sure he doesn't look at the naked girl. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Who are you?!"

"Me?" She laughed. "I'm Lala."

"L-Lala?" He asked.

"Yup!" She answered. "I'm from the planet, Deviluke."

Without even meaning to, he uncovered his eyes to look at the girl and asked, "Hold up! You're an alien? Another being?" Soon as he realized that she was naked again, he covered his eyes again.

She thought about it and said, "I guess to you humans, then yes! I am." He stared at her again, not really believing what she's saying. "Oh! Don't believe me? Look at this then!" The pink haired girl lifted up her towel, making Makoto eyes widen and close his eyes shut again.

"NO!" He shouted in embarrassment, "Do you not have any decency?! Put it down!"

Lala pouted. She doesn't understand what's wrong, so she said. "There's nothing wrong here. Just take a peak. Earthlings don't have tails, right?"

"T-tail?" He muttered to himself. He took another peak and saw she had one. It was a black devil-like tail, but her bare butt was out in the open. "OK! OK! J-just cover it already!"

"I am an alien, but I don't transform like those aliens that tries to hide their true form." She explained. Knowing that he saw the tail, she just down her towel. Makoto was beyond flustered and his face was red like a tomato. "Why are you blushing? It's really cute though."

Now that the embarrassing moment was over, Makoto has a question lingering in his mind. "That reminds me Lala. How in the world did you even get into my room? Everything is closed shut, and yet you manage to get here with no sweat. How?"

"It's because of this!" She said. The brown haired boy turned around to see Lala's pointing at her wrist. It was this weird bunny thing, with its ears wrapping around her wrist. "I call it "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun"! I made it myself. The destination are unknown to me, but it's really good at warping people place to place."

Makoto, not really paying attention to Lala's naked body only being covered with a towel, took a close look at the weird machine that Lala made. "You really made something that can warp you anywhere? That's amazing!"

This is his chance. He and the others can get out of here without killing anyone! Yes! This is luck! Hope is going to be at his side now! He can practically hear the angels singing and blowing the horns.

"Yeah!" She said. "When I used it in my spaceship, I warped to your bathtub in this room!"

"Huh?" He soon felt the sudden change. "Chased?" He gotten worried for her now. This girl, who was so cheerful and outgoing, soon became a bit more serious than before.

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yeah. I was taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used the ring… then…"

A sad look appeared on her face. Makoto saw that and wanted to find a way to see if there's any way to help her. And being here and out there isn't going to be any different. It's probably going to be worse here than anything. Being stuck here, with no freedom and the only way to get out is to kill. He doesn't want this girl to kill anyone. Especially… the way she is. Innocent and childlike. It might be that, but even if she is an alien, he has to find a way to protect her not just from this school. But these kidnappers too. Out there, trying to get Lala again. The only thing is, what could he do? He's nothing but an ordinary person. He couldn't even defend himself from Mondo's punch. He can't just give up yet. He needs to have hope, no matter how bad the situation is.

"Lala!" Makoto shouted. "No matter what happens, I will protect you!" Lala's eyes widen by that claim. Makoto grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I will try my hardest. I'm nothing but an ordinary person, but I will!"

She gave a smile and then giggled, "Thank you. Thank you very much!" She then gave him a big hug, only for the towel to slightly slide off of her. When that happened, Makoto tried to shove her away, so her naked body doesn't get too close. ( **Even though he wants more. Huhuhuhu** )

" _ **LALA!**_ " A robotic voice shouted. Makoto wondered where it came from. He looked left, right, up, down, and then, something also warped here. It was a little cute robot wearing a red tie and a white jacket with yellow edges, a blue shirt underneath. Its eyes are thick swirls. It had no visible mouth. He also have these black, devilish wings and flew to Lala. It seems to be more like a toy though. (Peke doesn't have the ability to wrap, but I made that up because I don't want Lala to be naked.)

Lala became really happy at the sight of the little bot. "Peke! You're here! I'm so glad you're here!"

" _ **Oh Lala!**_ " He shouted with glee. " _ **I was so lucky that I located you with ease! The ship wasn't outside the Earth's atmosphere too! I was really thankful!**_ " The little robot soon saw that there was another person in this room too. It turned back to face Lala and asked, pointing at Makoto, " _ **Lala, who is that dull-looking Earthling?**_ "

"D-dull…" Makoto cried, creating anime tears on his face. That really hit him hard since he is absolutely ordinary. That really struck him hard in the heart.

"Oh yeah!" She turned to the boy and said, "I never asked what your name is, haven't I?" Her smile made him blush slightly.

"Oh… um… Makoto…" he answered.

" _ **My name is Peke. It's a pleasure to meet you.**_ " It said to Makoto politely. He somehow heard him smile. By the tone of the robot's voice, it smiled. Makoto bowed to him, to be polite.

Soon, the pink hair girl explained, "He's another robot I made. He's a 'Clothing Robot'."

Makoto blinked at what she said. "A Clothing Robot?" His train of thought was interrupted by Lala throwing away the towel she was wearing. She was all bare now, and nothing is covering her. He closed his eyes again, much quicker and harder than before. "W-what the heck?!" He shouted, his face blood red. "Why in the world would you take off your towel?!"

Without Lala and Peke noticing Makoto's plight, Lala instructed Peke to clothe her. Without the spikey hair boy noticing, Peke was glowing. Suddenly, Lala shouted, "Tada~!" Makoto took another look to see she was in weird clothing. It was like a larger version of Peke. Her hat has Peke's face on it with his wings.

" _ **Is it too tight?**_ " The robot asked in concern.

She shook her head no. "It's perfect. I am so happy that you came here quickly. Or else I wouldn't have any clothes." Makoto sighed in relief. At least she has clothes to wear. "So Makoto. How does it look?"

"I-it looks good." He stuttered with the following thought, ' _What an embarrassing outfit._ '

"So anyways," Lala continues, looking at Makoto, "You won't mind us staying here for a while?"

The ordinary boy looked at the alien girl. He's not very sure about this idea. Yeah, she's a runaway, but there are people trapped in here that wants to get out. He doesn't even know what's more dangerous, out there, where there are aliens hunting her down, or here, where everyone might try to kill each other while there's a bear that might even force her so. Maybe it's not a good idea, but he must be positive! He made up his mind.

"Lala, Peke. I'm… no, many people here are trying to escape from this building-"

" **Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!** " The robot suddenly shouted.

The green eyed boy looked at the robot, a bit confused. He asked hesitantly, "W-what do you… mean?"

Peke looked at Makoto in surprise. " **You… really don't know?** " The boy shook his head, afraid of the answer the 'Clothing Robot' will give him. " **Compare to what's happening outside, it's as chaotic out there as it is quiet in here.** "

Lala looked at her invention, (which is her hat,) "What do you mean?"

Peke continued, "I mean its plain discord. You're kind, Makoto-kun, are destroying machinery, buildings, heck even other lives and families, including themselves. There's so much chaos that there's no hope for this planet."

His eyes widen to the max. Naegi couldn't believe of what he just heard. He doesn't want to believe it. If it's true… then why are they here? Why are they here to try to kill each other? His family…. Are they even safe?

Lala saw the despair in his eyes. She wants to cheer him up, but how? The way he is now, there's no doubt that he's feeling all of these negative things.

"There's something else weird about them as well." Peke remembered.

Lala looked up, "What is it?"

Peke explained to the two, "They had these weird masks on." Makoto looked up, slightly breaking out of despair, "They're like these bear masks. One side white, and the other black with red eyes and a creepy smile."

When he heard about the masks, he fully snapped out of his despair to realize that the same person… bear… whatever that thing is, is the behind all of this. "Monokuma!" He shouted.

"Monokuma?" The two visitors of outer space asked at the same time.

"Yeah," he answered, "He's the mastermind behind why we're here and the disaster outside." He soon realized that they don't know what's going on. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys. This school is taken over by this stuffed bear, the one that fitted Peke's description of the masks. He made this rule, saying if we want to go outside, we have to kill each other. The only thing is, what does he want from us?"

The pink haired alien still doesn't know what's going on, but it seems really bad. If there's anything she could do, then she'll go for it. Then an idea popped into her mind. "Makoto!" The brown haired boy looked at Lala. "I want you to stay out of the bathroom until the morning! Night!" Without him saying a word, Lala rushed into Makoto's bathroom, and slammed the door behind here, leaving a confused Makoto.

He doesn't know what he should be more worried of, her in his bathroom, or the disaster going on outside. Jokes aside, He really is worried for his parents and little sister. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He stopped shaking his head and opened his green eyes to have them full of determination. He thought to himself. ' _I know they're safe. They just got to be. I will find a way out of this school, and I will find out what's going on. And I won't kill anyone here… especially…_ " He soon realized he was about to think of only Maizono, but then all of the people trapped here just flew in his mind. Even Lala. His eyes widen in confusion. ' _Wait… all of them… why did I thought of all of them when I knew only Maizono?_ '

 **That is the end of this chapter! Listen, when I watched 'To Love-Ru' I thought every character in there were memorable. Heck, even some of the annoying ones because they just made things even funnier. I hate it when people replace Rito, but for some reason, I think Rito and Makoto are somewhat the same in some ways. I really didn't want to make this fanfic because Rito should get a bit more attention than some wouldn't give. But at the same time, when you look at their similarities, they're just too uncanny.**

 **Just think and I will list their similarities.**

 **They both have sisters**

 **They will do anything to protect their friends/family**

 **Even though they aren't that smart, they are bright to things, and even like some of the same things.**

 **They have a crush on blue haired girl/s at the beginning of their series**

 **They both have spikey hair XD**

 **They usually think what they do is nothing special. [Even though that's how it is Japan. (._.)]**

 **It seems like people want to ship them with a TON of girls**

 **They can be shy**

 **You soon figure out they can also be perverted**

 **They're timing/luck are terrible at times**

 **So yeah, that's what I think about these two. If you see any more similarities, then review on this chapter and I hope you guys like it. BYE!**


End file.
